spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Release Me
Release Me is the 1st episode and the pilot episode of "Darkest Nights", This episode was directed by Nicholas Lea. Plot After getting released from prison, Alex goes on to kill more people, will SpongeBob and his friends stop him and put him in jail again? Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Alex Kyreck *Mr. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Joel Kyreck *Pearl Krabs *Sonic The Hedgehog *Ryan Hardy *Squidward *Patrick Star *GUEST STARRING: *The Judge *Dr. Richard Barnes Story Alex Kyreck arrived at court for his sentence. The Judge: Alex Kyreck. Alex Kyreck: Yes your honor? The Judge: Raise your hand and stand up. Alex Kyreck stand in. The Judge: Do You Swear to Tell the Whole Truth and Nothing But the Truth, So Help You God? Alex Kyreck: Yes. The Judge: Please have a seat. I have an announcement, you are not guilty for the 9 counts of murder & assult. Alex Kyreck was happy. 3 hours later.... Alex Kyreck was free from prison, and he had his pistol in the back of his pocket. Meanwhile.... SpongeBob arrived at the FBI Office in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Hey guys, what's going on? Mr. Krabs: Well, bad news. Ryan Hardy: Alex Kyreck has found not guilty of 9 counts of murder & assult. SpongeBob: That's terrible. Sandy: Yep, remember when i first met him at a coffee shop and he pointed a gun at me. Mr. Krabs: Yep. January 29th, 2007 Sandy Cheeks ordered some coffee and she was putting sugar in it until Alex decided to put a gun on me. Sandy: Who are you? Alex Kyreck: Give me the money! Sandy: Money, i don't have any money. Then, the police came and before Alex ran off. Alex Kyreck: I will see your face again soon. He vanished until thin air. Sandy: That was terrible that day. Sonic The Hedgehog: Tell me about it. SpongeBob: We need to track down Alex Kyreck's moves. Ryan Hardy: Good idea. 1 hour later... Alex Kyreck was talking to Patrick & Squidward about killing SpongeBob. Squidward: He shall be destroyed! Patrick: Tell me about it. Alex Kyreck: Guys, we are going to destroy SpongeBob and his stupid fbi agents and nobody can stop us! Alex, Patrick & Squidward went inside the house. All of a suddlen they could hear somebody crying in the closet. Patrick Star: I am going to see what's going on. Then, he sees a person named Dr. Richard Barnes Dr. Richard Barnes: Please don't kill me! Patrick Star: I have to. It's my job asshole. Patrick Star decides to shoot Dr. Richard Barnes in the head & torso. Alex Kyreck: Let's get out of here. The 3 lefted and the police were called. SpongeBob, Ryan Hardy, Mr. Krabs & Sandy arrived at the scene. Sandy: Find anything Plankton? Plankton: Yeah, a body. Ryan Hardy: What, you said a body? Plankton: This person's name is Dr. Richard Barnes and he's been shot in the head & torso. Just then, SpongeBob could be hearing footsteps outside, SpongeBob went to investigate. All of a suddlen, He sees Patrick, Squidward & Alex Kyreck. SpongeBob: Freeze assholes! Alex Kyreck: You can't stop us! Then, Ryan Hardy decides to taser Alex Kyreck and handcuff him. The other 2 Patrick & Squidward went missing. Sandy: You did it! Alex Kyreck: F*** you. Ryan Hardy: Tell that to the judge, murderer. Then, Alex Kyreck is taken away. 3 days later... Alex Kyreck's brother arrived. Joel Kyreck: Are you okay? Alex Kyreck: Yeah, i got arrested once again for the murderer of Dr. Richard Barnes Joel Kyreck: It's okay, i will see you later. Joel lefted. To Be Continued.... Category:Episodes